My Brother's Killer
by JP-Rider
Summary: Horror Fic- Sam Manson has discovered a shocking missing family member that her parents hide from, and he's out for blood. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween, and to celebrate, here's a horror tale for my readers to enjoy. There will be lots and lots of death in it.

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

15 years ago...

Amity Park, a quiet little town. It was considered the happiest place on Earth. But sometimes small towns have big dark secrets.

In a large house on Halloween night, a mansion that looks more like a appartment complex. Coming out of the door is a small boy, about 6 years old, whering a fox mask that has two holes in its eyes, and a decorative smile. The boy comes down the steps, and he seems to be holding a knife on his hand. He step towards the streets, and headed towards next door. Once he reached the steps of the house, he rang the doorbell. Coming out of the doorbell is a teenage girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and where's a punk rock shirt. She seems to be carrying a guitar.

The girl looked at the masked boy holding a knife, as she spoke to him "Sup, kid. Don't you think it's too late for Halloween? Cause all the children are headed home." She informed. But the boy didnt say anything, as he continues to stare at the girl "Well, it's getting cold, why don't you come in." She offered.

As the boy came inside the house, he continues to stare at the girl who put her guitar on the couch "Your folks must be worried sick." She stated "My parents are up in bed, sleeping. You can watch TV if you like, but don't touch the guitar." She threatened, but the boy didn't say anything as she head towards the kitchen. She was fixing a sandwich for the boy, unknown that the little boy is slowly walking towards her.

"I wonder if you like something to eat." She offered "You must be really hungry for walking around in the night-" but her words were cut short when she felt a sharp, metallic, knife, pierced straight through her back. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she led out a scream for help.

Hours later, next door of the large house, a knock can be heard from the large mansion. Opening the door was a young, red headed woman whose about 7 months pregnant and a blonde man next to her. They are faced to faced with a police officer whose standing on the steps.

"How can we help you, officer?" Said the blonde man.

The officer replied "Jeremy, I've came down here to inform you that your son, Howard, has brutally murdered Ms. Ember McClain next door. She has multiple stab wounds on her back, her legs, and the ones that pierced through her heart. He's in police custody and is to be taken to the Asylum." He informed.

The couple were shocked after hearing this. Since that night, the parents of the boy, Howard Manson, has been disowned to avoid public relations, stripping his last name from the family. As soon as their new born girl is born, all records of Howard Manson in the family has been erased, so Sam won't ever asked about her long lost brother.

Until 15 years later...

/

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of this horror-fic.

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

15 years later, Halloween eve.

Sam Manson has awaken from her sleep. It was morning today, and for the goth, it's the time of the year that she's not looking out for...Halloween.

That's right, the goth girl, Sam Manson, isn't looking forward for Halloween.

Now, it isn't what you think, she loves the spirit of Halloween, but the problem is, she never experienced it fully growing up in Amity. Her parents have Forbitten her from going out in the night due to their paranoia of kidnappers and perverts to take her in.

But the real reason she hates it, is because Halloween is the day when her parents get drunk. It's tradition in the Manson household, at least her grandma doesn't drink. Sam's grandma will always stay in her room, in a moment of silence, like she's in deep thought about something.

When Sam headed out of her house, she spotted Danny and Tucker, waiting for her to go to school.

"Morning Sam." Danny greeted.

"Morning to you, too." Sam replied back.

"Man, Halloween is near, and all the candy and hot costume ladies will be out on Hollow's night!" Tucker exclaims, causing an earning glare from Danny "What?"

"Tuck, you know Sam hates Halloween, as much as I hate Christmas." Danny explained to his baret wearing friend.

Sam looked down on the ground, until she finally speak "Thanks Danny, but I think this year, I'm thinking of having some fun."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean, once my parents are busy drinking their asses off, I'm going to sneak out." She said, shocking Danny and Tucker.

"But what if your parents caught you trying to sneak out?" Tucker asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Sam said as she looked at Danny "Hey, Danny. Do you know that Amorpho guy?"

"How can I forget? The last time I saw him, he was impersonating me and cause trouble." Danny replied, still remembering how Amorpho cause trouble for the town and impersonates Danny. They both got stuck in their forms, Danny in his ghost form, while Amorpho is stuck looking like Danny. After they returned to normal, Amorpho promised to get attention while inside the Ghost Zone.

"Well, why don't you convince him to impersonate me while I go and have fun on Halloween night?" Sam requested.

"I don't know, Sam." Danny said.

"Please?" Sam whined, giving Danny her puppy dog eyes and a pitiful look.

Danny, sighing that he won't win this, answered "Fine, I'll see if he agrees."

"Thanks Danny!" Sam said excitedly, giving him a quick hug, causing the halfa to blush.

"Lovebirds." Tucker whispered, as he looked at his PDA.

/

Ida is starring at the window, watching Sam hugging Danny with joy. She smiled, feeling happy for her granddaughter's happiness.

Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. The old Manson picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Is this the Manson residence?"

"Why yes, this is Ida, is it something important?"

"Ma'am, we've called you from the Mental State Hospital of Michigan to inform you that one of our patiences has escaped 2 nights ago, you may know him as...Howard Manson."

Ida froze, hearing her long lost grandson's name almost gave her a heart attack, as she drops the phone to the ground.

She sat on her scooter, and rides out of her room to inform her son and her wife.

/

At night, 50 Miles away from Amity, is a white van driving down the road on a rainy day. Inside the white van are two agents of the Guys in White, Agent O, the black one, and Agent K, the white one, who is driving. They are driving straight towards Amity so they can find a way to catch the ghost boy.

"Tell me again why are we taking the van instead of the jets?" Agent O complained.

Agent K reply "Because due to budget cuts and the government shut down, all of our flying equipment has been cut from funding. But don't worry, this Van can drive around 80 mph, making our trip to Amity Park a 2 hour trip."

Suddenly, the two agents spotted a man on the road. They've stopped the car and looked at the man. He seems to have on a fox mask that smiles across its face, and wears a raggedy long sleeve janitor suit.

The two agents looked at eachother, seeing the man in the middle of the road and in the rain. Agent K opens the window and stick his head out, yelling "Hey, move out of the road!" But the man didn't respond.

"I think we should let him in." Agent O suggested.

"Are you nuts? That will be breaking Article 8, Section C: Never bring in hitchhikers while driving a traveling vehicle." Agent K informed his fellow agent.

"I know, but once he's inside, we're just going to drop him off to the nearest forest and leave the bears have him." Agent O said with an evil smirk.

Agent K smirk back as he calls out the man, who was near his window, startled by his appearance "Woah, uh, listen buddy, would you like a ride? We're heading towards Amity Park."

The man nodded as he gets inside the van. Once he's inside, the two agents smirked as they resume driving. "I want to listen to the radio." Agent O said as he turns the radio on.

As the radio plays some music, it was cut off by an announcement "We've interrupt your programs for an important bullitun."

"Great, is it another government shut down?" Agent K said annoyingly.

"It has been discovered recently that an escaped mental patient from Michigan's Mental State Hospital is on the loose. We've been said that the name is classified, but not his description."

"Oh, an escaped fellon? Well if it doesn't involve ghosts, than its not our problem." Agent O said.

"The man is about 6'4", wears what looks like a custodian jumpsuit." The two agents eyes were wide opened. It sounded like the guy from the back. "He wears black boots, and for facial features he has long black messy hair, dark pure purple eyes, a shaggy beard, and a long scar across his nose." The two agents started to panic, sweat drops were twinkling down their faces, they're trained agents to fight and hunt down ghosts, not psychopaths. "And he also wears a fox mask." Now they need to change their pants.

"Hey, K. I think it's time to drop that guy out." O seggested nervously, but didn't get a respond from his partner. "K? I said-" his words were cut short as he saw his partner's head bleeding from a knife stuck on top of his bald head. "SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!" Was the last words O said as his head was pierced through a knife, splitting his head open.

The man, known as Howard, stopped the van. He moved the two dead top agents down the streets. Howard takes the driver seat and drove towards Amity, which is about 15 miles from the dead agents, who are now food for the bears.

/

Well, here's the first victims of the story, Agent O and K. I never really like those guys.

Please review what do you think about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters.

The character I own is the OC character, Howard Manson.

Enjoy

/

In Capser High, Sam was about to go to class, only to be blocked by Paulina and her A-list posse. "What do want now, Paul?" Sam asked, using a male name in Paulina's name.

Paulina, feeling insulted, but scoffs it off and reply "Oh, just to ask you one thing, goth-geek." She pulled Sam's shirt collar and pin her to the lockers "What were you doing with the ghost boy yesterday?" She interrogated.

Sam, looking at Paulina, can feel the rage from the Hispanic girl. She knew Paulina like Danny Phantom, but she never expect how Paulina is this obsessed. "I don't know what your talking about, Paulina. I've never seen the ghost boy last night."

"Oh, don't try to deny it, because Star saw you and him wrapped around in arms length while flying through the night sky!" Paulina told her, as she picks up a photo taken by Star and shove it on Sam's face "How do you explain this?!"

"Let her go, Paulina." Said Danny as he stood angerly at Paulina for hurting Sam.

Paulina did as he said as she let go of Sam, and smirked at her "Your lucky Fenton's here, goth geek. But it's not over." She declared as she walks away with her posse.

Danny placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we should be careful about how will people spot us in these nights. Hell, not even Tucker knows we're dating." Sam pointed out.

Danny replied "Well, it will be soon before the whole school will think that Danny Phantom is dating you, which I don't mind."

As Danny and Sam made it to the classroom, they get glares from Paulina, and her A-list girls, Valerie, and a smug from Dash.

"So Fenton, how does it feel that the towns hero is stealing your girlfriend?" Dash said, hoping to see his favorite punching bag to whimper.

But Danny is unfased, as he reply to the jock "I don't mind, Dashiel. As long as Sam's happy with him, then she's happy with him."

'I'm not gonna just claw the goth geek, but Fenton also.' Paulina mentally declared 'Tomorrow, you will regret for existing, Sam Manson!'

/

The masked killer, Howard, has parked the van into the nearest alleyway. He decides that the time to kill will be tomorrow, where it all began.

He will have his revenge on the parents that did this to him.

/

Ok, I'm getting some reviews, and yes, Halloween is an inspiration of this fic.

This chapter is short and weak, so sorry about no deaths in it, but their will be plenty of deaths.

So review please.


	4. Author's Note

Adoption!

hello, readers. I have an important anouncment. "My Brother's Killer" is going to be put up for adoption. I cannot continued this story, so im leaving anyone who can complete this story.


End file.
